


Dame algo de cuerda

by Minany



Series: Esto no es vida [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Cultural Differences, Fellcest - Freeform, Krustard - Freeform, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Sibling Incest, cross-universe bullshit shenanigans, detail content warnings in end notes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minany/pseuds/Minany
Summary: Sans realmente necesita dejar de hablar.





	Dame algo de cuerda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [give me some rope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152998) by [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance). 



Hay un montón de polvo frente a la puerta. Probablemente la broma sería más efectiva si Sans no pudiera ver pelusas en él.

Los humanos escuchan la palabra 'polvo' y piensan que es lo mismo que encuentran debajo de sus camas. Resultado final: el intento más vago de vandalismo que Sans haya visto en su vida. Niños hoy en día.

Sans raspa el polvo con su tennis, desenterrando un par de centavos. Sin girar la cabeza, dice: -Oye, niño.-

Un silencio hosco. Luego hay un crujido cuando el niño vecino se desplaza culpable sobre sus pies. Aparentemente pensó que estaba siendo sigiloso, metiéndose en una sombra para esperar a que Sans reaccionara a su pequeña broma.

Tal vez Sans debería darle al niño un descanso. Trabajar un poco el shock falso y los ‘woow’. Conseguir algunas perlas de las que agarrarse. Sin embargo, es difícil quedar enojado debido a un poco de vandalismo, especialmente porque puede escuchar a los padres del niño peleando otra vez.

-Yo no hice eso,- dice el niño vecino. -Mucha gente por aquí quiere que tú y tu extraño hermano se vayan.-

Sans lo mira de reojo. -Bonito morete tienes ahí. ¿Cómo está tu padrastro en estos días?

El niño vecino se estremece, girando su cabeza para que la luz oculte su rostro. -Vete a la mierda, fenómeno-.

Mira, ahora el niño sólo está repitiendo lo mismo de antes. Sans le iba a dar crédito parcial por el polvo, ya que es bastante desconcertante que fuera pensado por alguien que no puede tener más de 14 años, pero dos fenómenos en una conversación es demasiado. Con Frisk y todo, la competencia de niños espeluznantes es bastante dura en estos días. Él saca sus llaves de su bolsillo. -¿Alguna vez has hablado con la dama del número que te di? Tori es bastante genial Creo que ustedes podrían ayudarse mutuamente.-

-Al carajo con ella también- el niño chasquea, encorvándose sobre sí mismo. Sus ojos aterrizan en una botella en el suelo. Sans se prepara para esquivar; el hecho de que el niño probablemente no tenga la intención de matar de un solo tiro la mayoría de los monstruos no significa que no pueda terminar con Sans. Pero todas las ganas de pelear parecen salir del niño, y escupe: -No necesito ayuda. Tú eres quien va a necesitar ayuda.-

Tratando de dar miedo cuando ni siquiera ha asesinado a nadie. Eso es adorable. Sans pone su llave en la cerradura. -Estoy bastante seguro de que todo el mundo necesita ayuda a veces. Ya sabes, en caso de que deseés que ese morete se vaya antes de la escuela mañana, tengo algo de comida que lo quitará rápidam…-

El niño patea un bote de basura, creando una cacofonía de ruidos y sale corriendo del callejón entre sus casas. Sans recuerda demasiado a Edge con ese niño. Él ve al niño desaparecer en la casa de al lado, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. La pelea y gritos ni siquiera se detiene.

Sans gira y busca en la calle cualquier señal de ojos rojos o sombras sonrientes. Nada. Muy bien.

Con el pie, empuja el polvo del porche y la mete en los arbustos. Papyrus ya conoce los grafitis, y no necesita que Red o Edge lo vean y se asusten como si fuera una amenaza de muerte. Apenas los convenció para que no manejaran las cosas a su manera la primera vez, y duda que pudiera hacerlo dos veces. Mejor si no saben. Ese es siempre su lema: la ignorancia de otras personas es felicidad.

Una vez que eso está manejado, Sans entra.

...A lo que parece que fue lanzado a un tornado extremadamente delimitado. Hay marcas de quemaduras en la alfombra, pero el depósito de seguridad de la casa siempre ha sido una causa perdida. Papyrus levanta la mirada mientras pone el sofá en posición vertical para decir con severidad: -Llegas tarde.-

Sans se encoge de hombros. -Trabajo. ¿Tú y Undyne se lo pasan bien?-

-¡Siempre!- Papyrus se sienta en el sofá una vez que ha sido restaurado a su lugar adecuado y le da una palmadita para que Sans se una a él. Sans lo hace. De cerca, Sans ve un leve moretón debajo de su cavidad del ojo que Sans había confundido con las ojeras habituales. -Pero ella estaba ocupada hoy, así que Edge vino hoy. ¿Tienes hambre?-

Sans se pone rígido. -¿Tuviste una pelea con Edge?-

-¿Alguna competencia amistosa? ¿Una oportunidad de expresarnos a través de la magia y aprender cosas juntos?- Papyrus lanza sus brazos hacia afuera. -¡Por supuesto que tuvimos una pelea! ¡Fue increíble! Realmente te lo perdiste.-

Bueno. Okay. Debería haberlo visto venir. Papyrus no matará a nadie, pero está feliz de pelear prácticamente 24/7. 25/7, incluso. Y Edge es miembro de la Guardia Real. Papyrus querría aprender lo que Edge podría enseñarle, incluso si esa lección involucró a uno o ambos recibiendo una patada en el trasero.

-Además,- dice Papyrus -¡teníamos algunas cosas que discutir! ¡Con violencia!-

-...Correcto.- Se siente como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe y por poco fallara. Estúpido. -Suena divertido.-

(¿Se sintió así cuando Papyrus le ofreció al niño un abrazo de aceptación y no lo mataron por eso?)

(Él confía en Edge para no matar a Papyrus. Él confía en Edge. Él confía en él.)

(Si le teme a su hermano, no importa qué versión, ¿quién carajos es?)

Sans pone su mano en el brazo de papyrus. Su capacidad para hacer magia curativa es francamente patética, debido a su bajo HP; se trata más de asegurarse de que no pase por alto ningún daño importante que requiera arrastrarlo a alguien que realmente pueda curarlo. Papyrus lo tolera con un aire sufrido. -Entonces, ¿de qué hablaron? ¿Algo interesante? ¿Cómo ser un par de tipos geniales?-

-No importa ahora,- dice Papyrus airosamente. Luego mira a Sans. -Wowie, ¿es así cómo se siente decir eso?-

Sans no puede decir que no se merece eso. Hay una expresión particular en la mandíbula de Papyrus que le dice Sans que él puede hacer todas las preguntas furtivas y de reojo que quiera; Papyrus no le dirá ni una maldita respuesta. En lo que respecta a Papyrus, el tema se acabó.

Tal vez Edge le dijo a Red. Siempre vale la pena tener fuentes alternativas de información. Amigos. Amigos con derechos. Es lo mismo.

Sans retira su mano. No hay daños serios, solo algunos moretones. -No, tienes que agacharte más y meter las manos en los bolsillos. Tal vez agregar un chiste o algo así.-

-¡No tengo bolsillos! Ese debe ser el problema.- Papyrus le da una palmadita en el hombro a Sans. -¡No te preocupes, hermano! Los amigos tienen pequeñas diminutas peleas todo el tiempo. ¡Nos entendemos mucho mejor ahora!-

-Ajá. Entonces, ¿quién ganó?-

-Oh, en serio, Sans. ¡Ese no es el punto!-

Sans mira su expresión, luego sonríe. -Así que fuiste tú, eh.-

-Se trataba del espíritu de la competición amistosa,- dice Papyrus, con un ostentoso guiño. -¡Ambos ganamos el trofeo de amistad!-

Pagaría dinero por haber visto la cara de Edge. Su hermano es tan genial.

-Genial.- Sans extiende su mano para chocar los puños. -Felicidades por el trofeo de la amistad.-

Papyrus choca su puño. No tiene el mismo entusiasmo de los que le da a Undyne, que usualmente tienen a Papyrus agitando su mano y pronunciando ‘OW’ cuando Undyne está de espaldas, pero es bastante genial de todos modos.

Luego Papyrus se recuesta en el sofá, mirando un poco disimulado. -Hablando de amistad, ¿Tú y Red han tenido un buen rato?-

Sans no se inmutó, pero él sabe que está buscando a tientas el apagador de la luz cuando dice: -Sí. Fuimos a Grillby's, comimos unas cuantas hamburguesas, contamos algunos chistes ... fue un barril de risas.-

-¿De Verdad?- Dice Papyrus -Porque estaba hablando de la parte del sexo.-

-Oh cielos- Sans se cubre la cara con las manos. -Santa mierda, no. No.-

Papyrus hace un ruido exasperado. -Honestamente, Sans, soy un adulto.-

-Ni siquiera tienes …- La palabra no sale de su boca. Sans gesticula vagamente con su mano libre.

Muy seco, Papyrus dice: -Y no veo dibujos animados de bebés, pero sé mucho sobre tentáculos.-

Con un ruido de absoluta desesperación, Sans pone su cabeza en el brazo del sofá y lo cubre con sus brazos. Esta es su casa ahora. Su agujero de la vergüenza.

-No tienes porqué avergonzarte,- dice Papyrus amablemente, totalmente sin ayudar. Hay una nota alegre en su voz. -¡Puedo explicar sobre los tentáculos!-

-La próxima vez que la casa de Undyne se queme, dormirá en el cobertizo.- dice Sans, amortiguadamente.

-¡Bueno, tú no me lo ibas a explicar! ¡No puedes molestarte que ella lo haya hecho por ti!-

Sans pensaba que la línea de tiempo terminaría antes de tener que tener ‘La Charla’. Fue el único punto positivo en todo ese desastre.

Mierda. Él arrastra su cabeza hacia arriba para mirar a Papyrus. Palabra por palabra dolorosa, él consigue decir, -Uh, ya sabes, la cosa del tentáculo no es...-

-Sí, lo sé,- dice Papyrus con misericordia. -¡Puedes encontrar muchas cosas interesantes en el basurero! Ahora, ¿vas a sentarte y hablarme como si fuéramos dos adultos maduros?-

-¿Qué demonios te dio la idea de que yo era un adulto maduro?-

-Hm. Puede que tengas un punto. ¿Pero podrías fingir ser uno durante cinco minutos? ¿Por favor?- Papyrus le da la temida cara de sinceridad.

Ugh Papyrus realmente sabe cómo tratarlo. Sans se sienta, frotándose la cara. -Sí, está bien. ¿Te lo dijo Red?-

Si es así, Sans va a ... okay, no hará absolutamente nada, pero se pondrá de mal humor al respecto. Sabía que Red le contaría todo a Edge, aunque la emboscada de la sala era algo extraño, pero no esperaba que Red le contara a todo el maldito mundo.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! Sabía que algo estaba pasando.- Dice Papyrus -Solo te ves diferente. ¿Feliz? También hiciste tu propia lavandería, tres veces, pero sólo los pantalones.-

-Heh- Sans le sonríe, avergonzado. -Nada se te escapa, eh.-

-No eres tan sutil como crees que eres,- dice Papyrus. -¡Soy muy observador! Mis ojos entusiastas no se pierden nada. ¿Quieres pedir prestado mi manual de citas?-

Iugh. Muy rápido, antes de que la idea pueda germinar, Sans dice: -No, hermano, está bien. No estamos saliendo.-

-Ya veo.- Papyrus lo considera, frunciendo el ceño. -¡Eso fue grosero de parte de Red, ¡atraparte en una prisión de pasión! Concedida, una indiferente pasión basada en chistes muy malos, pero …-

-Nadie está en la cárcel de la erección, Papyrus. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo.-  _ (Boner jail) _

La expresión de Papyrus dice que está tratando de averiguar si debe o no ofenderse por lo que dijo Sans. Es algo agradable, teniendo en cuenta que él conoce todas (muchas) las fallas de Sans y no es tímido al señalarlas. Tal vez él piense que Red es el único que merece lidiar con las tonterías de Sans.

-¿Es esto una cosa en la que estás diciendo la verdad y no te importa o donde es realmente un gran problema y no quieres admitirlo?- pregunta Papyrus.

-Nope, es la verdad,- dice Sans. -El punto es que no se va a complicar.-

Ah. Ya se avecina una complicación, una que usa pantalones estúpidos y se hace llamar Edge.

Papyrus dice: -Nunca has leído uno de los fanfics de Dr. Alphys, ¿verdad?-

-No, definitivamente los leí,- dice Sans. Era prácticamente la única forma de animarla en esos últimos años bajo tierra. Pocky, anime y lecturas en vivo de fanfiction. Él no podía resolver sus problemas, pero podía decirle que Asgore probablemente no era tan flexible a su edad. -Nadie va a llorar una sola lágrima cristalina y no voy a romper mi corazón. Sobre todo porque reemplazé todas mis emociones con bromas de mierda.-

-Eso ni siquiera es un poco cierto-, dice Papyrus. -Aunque tus chistes son bastante terribles. Además, ¡sentir las cosas es agradable! ¡Y a veces aterrador y horrible! Pero sobre todo agradable. ¿Por qué no quieres sentir cosas?-

Welp, ese es un tema que Sans no tocará ni con un palo de tres metros. -¿Qué, por Red? Porque Edge realmente podría asesinarme.-

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso,- dice Papyrus. -Él no te lastimaría más de lo que yo lo haría, porque todavía es un yo.-

Sans parpadea, sacudido por la expresión seria en la cara de Papyrus. Sabiendo que no va a obtener una respuesta, pregunta: -¿Es por eso que estaban peleando?-

-No todo es sobre ti, Sans,- dice Papyrus remilgadamente. -O sobre Red.-

-No mencioné a Red.-

-Y no hay ninguna razón por la que debas haberlo hecho. Aunque son tan buenos amigos,- Papyrus remarca con fuerza la palabra, moviendo las cejas. -Por supuesto que está en tu mente. Y varias otras cosas, me imagino.-

-Papyrus- gruñe Sans, poniendo su cabeza de vuelta en sus manos. -No, vamos.-

-¿Estás usando protección?- Papyrus pregunta con un tono de genuina preocupación que no coincide con su sonrisa.

-Sí, compré un bozal.- Sans le muestra los ojos tristes, que son mucho menos efectivos que los de Papyrus. -Me estás matando. Tío mío.-

-Sí, sí. He terminado por el momento, la falta de tíos a un lado.- Papyrus se acerca y frota suavemente sus nudillos en la parte superior de la cabeza de Sans. -Es sólo porque te quiero. Y tal vez un poquito porque quiero venganza por todas las veces que me has hecho la vida más difícil. Y tal vez un poquitín más porque estoy preocupado, como es mi derecho como tu hermano mucho más sabio.-

Sans se inclina hacia la caricia más gentil del mundo. -Te preocupas demasiado.-

  
  


-Me preocupo una cantidad perfectamente apropiada.- dice Papyrus. -¡Pero está bien! Si alguna vez cambias de opinión sobre la necesidad del manual de citas, está justo entre ‘El Conejito Suavecito’ y la ‘Guía de ingeniería de rompecabezas’ de Journeyman.-

-Gracias.- Su hermano realmente es el mejor.

-¡Y no olvides que soy un excelente dador de consejos sobre relaciones! ¡Con testimonios de Undyne, Dr. Alphys y Monster Kid!-

-Lo tendré en cuenta,- dice Sans. Rayos, sabe que Papyrus escuchó a Undyne hablar amorosamente de Alphys lo suficiente, incluso si la mayoría de sus consejos era simplemente repetir "dile que te gusta" en un tono cada vez más fuerte y exasperado. -Ya sabes. Si alguna vez entro en una relación.-

-No tienes romance en tu alma,- suspira Papyrus. -¡Tienes suerte de que esté cerca para ser tu prótesis de sentimiento romántico y todas las cosas relacionadas! ¿Qué harías sin mí?-

El alma de Sans da una punzada de advertencia. La frota a través de su camisa. -¿Por qué, vas a alguna parte? ¿Se acercan unas vacaciones?-

-Nunca me iría de vacaciones, te lo he dicho. Nunca escuchas.- Luego, con un poco más de cuidado, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo reaccionará Sans, agrega: -Ya no somos sólo nosotros.-

-Nope.- Sans está de acuerdo. Eso ha sido cierto desde hace un tiempo. Ahí está el niño, por supuesto. Undyne; ha sacado su cabello del desagüe de la ducha lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que ella también cuenta como su amiga. Tori, que nunca conoció a una persona que ella no querría cuidar y que lo ayuda a molestar a Papyrus con chistes. Alphys, la única aparte de Papyrus que vio a Sans en la universidad y sabe cómo solía ser antes de romperse.

Pero está bastante seguro de que sabe de quién está hablando Papyrus. Red y Edge, injertados en sus vidas como un órgano trasplantado, extraño y necesario.

Dos personas más de las que preocuparse. Dos personas más de las que guardar secretos. Dos personas más que perder.

-Me alegro de que estén aquí,- dice Papyrus. -No... no es muy bueno tener una sola persona para todo, Sans.-

Papyrus suena casi como una disculpa, como si no hubiera estado cargando el trasero de Sans durante los últimos seis años. Como si Sans no le ha quitado lo suficiente de él.

-No,- dice Sans. -Tienes razón. Lo sé. Estoy trabajando en ello.-

Lo sé,- hace eco Papyrus. -Estás probando cosas nuevas. ¡Creo en ti! Entonces, si besuqueando a Red y evitando completamente la intimidad emocional es lo que necesitas, estoy a favor. Incluso si no tienes labios.-

-Estamos sans labios, se podría decir,- dice Sans. Papyrus hace un ruido de disgusto. Espera a ver si Papyrus ha terminado de ser de apoyo. Aparentemente es así, porque Papyrus está esperando que él diga algo. Sans asiente. -¿Se supone que debo ir a hacer eso en este momento? Porque acabo de llegar a casa.-

Exasperado, Papyrus dice: -Por supuesto que no, te hice la cena y todo.-

-Está bien.- Sans lo estudia, luego mira hacia otro lado. -Estás ocupado esta noche? Red es genial y todo, pero extraño salir contigo. Pensé en quedarme en casa hoy.-

-¿De verdad?- Papyrus pregunta, encantado, luego aclara su garganta. -Mi vida social es bulliciosa, pero supongo que puedo limpiar mi agenda por ti.-

Sans le sonríe de reojo. -Quiero decir, no quiero causarte ningún inconveniente o algo.-

-¡Tonterías!- Dice Papyrus. -Pamplinas y tonterías. No, vamos a ver esas películas con los rompecabezas interesantes y participar en la vinculación fraterna platónica. Es un mantenimiento crítico de hermano / amigo. Yo insisto.-

Rompecabezas interesantes. -Te refieres a Saw?-

-Por supuesto,- dice papyrus. -Son muy educativos. Le sugerí a Lady Toriel que los vieran en su clase y parecía extrañamente renuente, pero la ingeniería es sólida. Aunque tal vez no la segunda. El villano hizo trampa el sinvergüenza.-

-Sí, tal vez adherirse a la mutilación que tenía integridad.- dice Sans. Es posible que Gaster los haya jodido a ambos.

(No pienses en Gaster.)

-¡Exactamente! Las mentes jóvenes se confunden tan fácilmente.- dice Papyrus parándose, en dirección a la cocina. -Y la salsa de espagueti es roja, así que ya hay un tema estético.-

-Todo se trata de la presentación,- Sans está de acuerdo.

-¡Y luego puedes decirme lo que tú y nuestro joven amigo vecino estaban discutiendo en el porche!-

Papyrus no se pierde de casi nada. Sans se preocupa por eso. Se preocupa mucho por eso.

-Claro,- dice Sans. -Veremos un poco de sangre y realmente derramaré mis entrañas.-

Desde la cocina, Papyrus gime. Esta bien. Sans sabe que se está riendo por dentro.

  
  


******

  
  


Sans espera ciertas cosas cuando trabaja en el puesto de hot dogs. El sol brillando a través de los árboles en el parque, los humanos y algunos monstruos corriendo por cualquier masoquista razón, los turistas que quieren mirar la embajada de monstruos convenientemente ubicada al otro lado de la calle. La gente que viene a mirar al 

monstruo vendiendo hot dogs. Básicamente, personas que buscan ser estafadas y darle su dinero. No está esperando a Edge. Al menos vino cuando el negocio está calmado y no está asustando a los clientes con ese ceño fruncido.

-Hey.- Sans apoya sus codos contra el puesto de hot dogs, sonriendole a Edge. A la luz del día, en un parque con niños humanos y monstruos que se pisotean mutuamente como si fueran cachorros, es fácil ignorar lo que sucedió la otra noche. Fue embarazoso, sí, pero gran parte de la vida de Sans es vergonzosa. La próxima vez pondrán un calcetín en la puerta o algo así. No se va a volver rara la situación. -Qué casualidad verte aquí.-

Edge lo mira de reojo. Luego, rápido como una serpiente peligrosa, lanza un ataque de hueso a la cara de Sans.

Falla. Sans termina a metro y medio a la izquierda de donde está parado sin tomar la decisión consciente de moverse. El hueso perfora el suelo y se encaja derecho como si el mundo le estuviera dando el dedo. Punto a favor de sus reflejos tan nerviosos. Sus huesos pican por la repentina explosión de adrenalina. -Wow, okay,- dice. -Estamos lanzando cosas ahora. Eso se intensificó rápidamente.-

Con un aspecto extrañamente satisfecho, Edge pasa a su lado (Sans resiste la tentación de retroceder un par de pasos) y recoge el hueso. -No estamos lanzando cosas. Tiré una cosa, singular, y tú no devolviste nada.- Casi esperanzado, agrega, -¿A menos que quieras?-

Paso,- dice Sans. La esperanza deja la expresión de Edge, dirigida a destinos más felices. Sans se siente un poco mal, pero ni siquiera se pelea con Papyrus en estos días. No tiene sentido pelear cuando ambos saben que perderá. Observa a Edge poner el hueso en el mostrador, fruncir el ceño y reajustarlo a un ángulo más simétrico. -¿Algo en tu mente?-

Aparentemente terminado, Edge cruza sus brazos. -Te ves como una mierda. Ahora sé que no vas a conseguir que te maten porque estás demasiado cansado para esquivar.-

Si Sans inclina la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos, eso tiene sentido. Lógica de Papyrus. Parece oscuro desde el exterior pero tiene una consistencia interna, como las ecuaciones físicas.

-Probaste si me iban a matar al intentar matarme.- dice Sans.

El hueso no es muy grande, es de la longitud del meñique de Edge. Sans solían lanzar huesos de ese tamaño cuando Papyrus estaba aprendiendo por primera vez sobre la magia de combate. La primera arma ofensiva de un bebé. Es insultante. Ni siquiera está tan cansado, comparativamente hablando.

-Tengo control sobre mi magia. Si te golpea, no habría tocado tu HP,- dice Edge. -Si estuviera tratando de matarte, estarías muerto.-

-Deberías poner eso en una tarjeta de felicitación,- dice Sans.

-No voy a ser descuidado contigo,- dice Edge.

Sans debe pasar demasiado tiempo con Red últimamente, porque la forma en que Edge lo dice, como si Sans simultáneamente estuviera muy roto y fuera demasiado importante para tomar riesgos, resulta casi dulce. Condescendiente y profundamente equivocado, pero dulce.

-Eres un bombón- dice Sans. -¿Viniste sólo para comprobar mis reflejos o estás bajando gatos de los árboles otra vez?-

Edge hace una mueca al recordatorio. -No. Le dije que la próxima vez iba a dejarla. No dejaba de intentar venderme hamburguesas de basura.-

-Eso es gatitalismo para ti,- dice Sans. -Tienes que rascar lo que puedas. Además, los gatos tienen un verdadero cariño por la basura.-  _ (capitalismo + gatos) _

-El hecho de que pienses que eres divertido es más una broma que cualquier otra cosa que digas,- dice Edge.

-Irónico, ¿no?,- Sans está de acuerdo.

Un niño humano pasa volando con un frisbee en la boca, y su padre horrorizado se encuentra a pocos pasos de él. Edge sigue automáticamente el movimiento, los ojos entrecerrados, el cuerpo tenso. Sans espera a que vea que no hay amenaza y se endereza un poco antes de preguntar: -¿Estás ocupado?-

-Me sorprende que sepas la palabra. No, Estoy en …- La expresión de Edge se tensa con disgusto antes de que pueda murmurar, -Descanso. Tanto el rey como la capitán insistieron.-

-Esos bastardos,- dice Sans solemnemente. Edge lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y Sans intenta parecer inocente. No funcionará, pero hace que Edge ponga los ojos en blanco como si estuviera tratando de ver la parte posterior de su cráneo.

Así que el misterio de por qué Edge vino a ver a Sans en lugar de a alguien que puede tolerar durante más de quince minutos se resuelve. Los misterios donde la gente le da la respuesta son sus misterios favoritos.

Sans dice, -Ya que estás aquí, ¿tienes hambre? Ni siquiera te cobraré. Es el descuento de niños emo. -

-¿Por qué sigues ofreciéndome comida?- Exige saber Edge.

Cara seria. Pregunta seria. Lástima para Edge que Sans nunca da respuestas serias.

Él se encoge de hombros. -Papyrus se pone de mal humor cuando tiene hambre. Tú estás malhumorado prácticamente las 24/7. Tal vez ya estás _ mal humbrento _ . Además, eres puros huesos y …-  _ (mal humorado + hambriento) _

-Chistes de esqueletos- dice Edge sin humor. -Oh, deleite incomparable.-

Sans sonríe. -Mejores no hay,  _ Humbrento _ .-  _ (de la palabra que inventó) _

Edge pregunta: -¿Mi hermano te ha dicho qué significa ofrecer comida de dónde somos?.-

Edge y Red no hablan de dónde son. Edge no habla de mucho en general, excepto cosas que son inmediatas y concretas y, por lo general, que lo están molestando. En lo que respecta a Red, su antiguo hogar es como los reinicios, un tema que él y Sans evitan como si estuvieran durmiendo en Hotland y el piso es literalmente lava.

Lo que Sans sabe sobre su universo es, en su mayoría, conjeturas basadas en pequeñas cosas: sus cicatrices, su LV, la forma en que Edge nunca deja de esperar un ataque, su relación disfuncional. No pinta un cuadro bonito. El hecho de que pudieran ser arrastrados de regreso tan sin ceremonias como los empujaron aquí, simplemente desapareciendo, es una de esas cosas que Sans trata de no pensar. Él ha estado pasando muchas noches en el cobertizo con la máquina, como si de repente descubriera cómo arreglarla. No está llegando a ningún lado, pero le ayuda a dormir por la noche.

Bueno; A veces. de cualquier forma.

Sans estudia la cara de Edge, tratando de obtener una pista. Él no parece ofendido, al menos, ni herido. Por otra parte, Edge probablemente no mostraría que estuviera herido ni aunque estuviera desangrándose hasta morir. -Está bien. morderé.-

-Eso he oído,- dice Edge suavemente.

Nnnnnope. Sans ignorará eso. Se frota la ardiente cara. -¿Qué significa de dónde eres?-

  
  


-No,- dice Edge, -creo que dejaré que Red te lo cuente. Sería cruel privarle el honor. O podrías averiguarlo. Eres inteligente.-

-Esas son palabras agresivas,- dice Sans. -Soy un idiota, muchas gracias.-

-Claramente,- dice Edge. Él apoya sus codos en el carrito con un chirrido de cuero que podría ser su chaqueta o sus estúpidos, estúpidos pantalones. -O no estarías cogiendo con mi hermano.-

Okay. O tal vez Sans no tiene idea de por qué Edge vino a hablar con él después de todo.

Tener esta conversación desde una distancia segura parece una buena idea, pero Sans vuelve al carrito. No es que Edge no pudiera matarlo con la misma facilidad desde varios metros a distancia. No es que le tenga miedo a Edge.

(Excepto que tal vez un pequeño asesinato no es lo que realmente teme. Edge sólo lo hace silenciosamente inestable por razones que no puede entender. Culpa, tal vez).

Sans mantiene sus manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa fácil en su rostro. -Sí. Me estoy cogiendo a tu hermano. ¿Es eso un problema?-

Edge ni siquiera tiene que decir sí. Si Sans ve alguna duda en su rostro, se acabó. No va a molestar a nadie por el hecho de querer venirse, especialmente a Edge.

Afortunadamente, Edge habla en serio cuando dice: -No es un problema. Si lo fuera, lo sabrías. ¿O te perdiste la parte en la que podría matarte fácilmente?-

Eso probablemente no debería ser reconfortante, con la parte de asesinar a Sans, pero al menos él sabe que Edge no está enojado. Él no cree que Red le haría algo así a Edge, pero ocurren problemas de comunicación. Las cosas que suenan bien cuando son sólo vulgaridades no son tan buenas en la vida real.

-Así que lo de la sala,- dice Sans. -¿Le haces eso a todo el mundo que Red trae a casa?-

Las cejas de Edge suben. Luego se ríe, una risa real, la primera que Sans ha escuchado de él. -¿Crees que esto ha sucedido antes?-

-¿Sí?- Sans dice con cautela.

-Él es mío,- dice Edge. -No comparto bien.-

-Eso parece saludable,- dice Sans.

-Los dos estamos vivos,- dice Edge, lo que es difícil discutir. -Sé lo que piensas de eso. No vas a interferir, así que en realidad no me importa.-

Sans se encogería de hombros, pero no quiere moverse mientras Edge lo mira así. Tal vez es como un T-rex y sólo puede ver movimiento. -Interferir no es mi estilo.-

-Dijiste lo contrario cuando estabas tan equivocadamente preocupado por mi honor,- dice Edge. -¿Qué ibas a hacer si resultaba que tenías razón?-

Espera hasta que Red estuviera durmiendo. Mátarlo o morir intentando.

-No tengo idea.- dice Sans.

La mirada que Edge le da hace que Sans simpatice con cualquiera que él haya juzgado. Es una mirada que dice que Edge ve a través de él, esa vieja broma del esqueleto no parece una broma en este momento. Papyrus le da esa mirada a veces, 

pero cuando lo hace, hay un cariño que lo ablanda. Papyrus lo conoce y lo ama de todos modos. Edge...

Edge no es su hermano, en realidad no le agrada, y la mayoría del tiempo parece como si hubiera visto a Sans desnudo y no estuviera particularmente impresionado. Por otra parte, Edge ha visto a Red desnudo, así que sabe un poco cómo se ve Sans desnudo, lo que es un pensamiento que a Sans le gustaría des-pensar.

-Okay, mira,- dice Sans. -Red no está equivocado. Nunca he cogido con alguien que haya tenido un...- No va a decir novio. -...lo que sea. Si pudiéramos fingir que no está sucediendo, sería genial .-

-¿Por qué?- Edge pregunta.

Es una pregunta contundente destinada a atacar a través de las tonterías con sabor Sans. Últimamente, Sans tiene que tratar con tres personas que saben exactamente cómo opera en lugar de solo una.

-No lo sé,- dice Sans, frustrado. -¿No crees que es raro? Quiero decir, sé que tu métrica está arruinada y todo, pero estás en la sala mientras Red y yo tenemos sexo.-

-Me doy cuenta de que la negación es su razón de ser, Sans,- dice Edge tersamente, -pero no voy a evitar mi propia casa ni a pretender que él no es mío. Estoy involucrado. Si eso no es aceptable para ti, entonces puedes irte .-

Cuando lo dice así, suena razonable. Sans se inclina contra el carrito, no le gusta el pequeño aguijón de culpa. -Así que estás involucrado porque Red está involucrado.-

-Obviamente,- dice Edge. -Pensé que eso sería claro para ti.-

-Como dije, soy un idiota,- dice Sans. Los ojos de Edge se entrecierran un poco, pero no interrumpe. -¿Qué sacas de esto aparte de un tipo cogiendo con Red? ¿Qúe es lo que buscas? -

-Eres paranoico para alguien de un universo tan suave,- dice Edge, pero no suena desaprobador.

Sí, le encantaría echarle la culpa a ese niño, pero Sans venía pre-roto. Sans se encoge de hombros. -Tal vez quiero que las cosas sean justas. Tal vez quiero que seas feliz. Tal vez simplemente no quiero que te canses de mis tonterías y me asfixies mientras duermo. Elige una opción.-

-Si te asfixiara cada vez que me cansaba de tu mierda, Papyrus habría sido hijo único desde las primeras dos horas desde nuestra llegada,- dice Edge. Sans resopla y la boca de Edge sube un poco en una orilla. -Basta con decir que estoy bastante satisfecho con la situación.-

Sans espera una pequeña aclaración. No la consigue -¿Pero por qué?-

-Me complace dejar que lo tengas,- dice Edge. Cuando tiene ese brillo malicioso en su ojo, se ve como Red. -Obtengo placer sexual de ello. ¿Quieres detalles?-

-Iugh, no,- dice Sans con gran sentimiento.

-Eso creí.- dice Edge.

-¿Es por eso que me preguntaste cómo había estado Red?- Sans dice. -¿Para poder masturbarte? Porque no quiero que me arrastren a ese nivel en tu mierda perversa.-

-Tal vez quiero que ‘la situación’ sea justa.- Hay casi una sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de la boca de Edge, sorprendiendo a Sans por su falta de ira. Antes de que Sans pueda decir algo, continúa: -Si pensara que no valías nada, no te dejaría acercarte a él.-

En cuanto a los cumplidos, no es el más amable, pero Edge lo dice en serio. Es posible que Sans tenga que reexaminar algunas cosas más tarde, cuando Edge no se esté tan cerca, esperando una respuesta.

Sans abre la boca y Edge levanta una mano como el guardia de cruce más enfadado del mundo. -No intentes quitarle el collar. Si quieres dejar marcas, pregúntame primero. Si quieres lastimarlo, pregúntame primero.-

-No quiero hacerle daño.- dice Sans.

-Si, claro. Tienes que aprender a contar chistes reales,- dice Edge. -¿Entonces la situación es aceptable para ti?-

Prefiero un 99% menos de hablar de este asunto, pero está bien.- dice Sans.

-La comunicación es importante para minimizar los riesgos.- dice Edge. Suena como algo que dice mucho.

-Sólo por curiosidad,- dice Sans - de casualidad ¿tienes un manual de relaciones?-

Los ojos de Edge se iluminan con interés. -Por supuesto. La edición avanzada con notas al pie. ¿Quieres que te lo preste?-

Sí. Debajo de la cara de perra en reposo, cicatrices y mal temperamento, sigue siendo Papyrus. Sans se relaja un poco. -Tal vez más tarde. Me imagino que sabes lo que estás haciendo.-

Edge se inclina hacia adelante, repentinamente vigilante, como un gato a punto de saltar. Él dice suavemente: -Y como la comunicación es tan importante y estas ridículas pausas son aparentemente obligatorias, deberíamos de pasar más tiempo juntos.-

Sans parpadea hacia él. Tiene la sensación de que Edge está tratando de llevarlo a algún lugar que Sans no necesitaba. -Quiero decir, ¿supongo que sí? Si quieres escuchar más de mis grandes chistes, no te voy a decir que no.-

Complacido, Edge se endereza de su posición como depredador. -Puedo sobrevivir a más intentos de humor si debo. Eres interesante.-

A juzgar por el tono de Edge, Sans es tan interesante como un accidente automovilístico. Esta bien. Sans siente lo mismo por él.

Él es Papyrus, en el fondo. Y si hay cosas que él quiere que Sans pueda darle, son todas suyas. El tipo merece un poco de felicidad en su vida.

-Soy todo tuyo,- dice Sans, y lo lamenta menos de medio segundo después. -Mi tiempo, quiero decir. Solo ahórrate estupideces para ocasiones especiales, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Entonces no parezcas moribundo.- dice Edge con tanta simpatía como Sans esperaba. -Intenta dormir. He oído que hace maravillas.-

-¿Sí?- Dice Sans. -¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste ocho horas, señor intelligente?-

-Cuando Grillby intentó incendiarnos por la espalda hace unos cuatro años, creo,- dice Edge, con un ceño fruncido. -San ... Red insistió. Era bastante irracional al respecto.-

La mirada de Sans cae sin poder evitarlo hacia la espina dorsal desnuda de Edge. No puede ver una cicatriz. Edge lo dijo con toda naturalidad, como si ya no fuera horrorizante para él. Como el hecho de que alguien casi lo mata no fuera nada. Hace unos años ... Edge habría tenido, ¿Qué, 17? Todavía sin coordinación y medio crecido, sus huesos como madera verde, más fáciles de astillar.

-No te preocupes,- dice Edge. Su expresión es casi tan suave como él puede ser. -Lo hicimos pagar por ello. Incluso vivió.-

-Genial,- dice Sans, cansado. De repente siente como si hubiera kilómetros entre ellos, la incomprensión mutua que toda la plática en el mundo no arreglarían. -Estoy tan aliviado.-

La boca de Edge se adelgaza. Él mira hacia otro lado. -He estado fuera el tiempo suficiente. Te dejaré en tus asuntos. El rey tiene un compromiso vespertino. Mi hermano es tuyo esta noche si lo quieres.-

-Tal vez,- dice Sans, sabiendo que probablemente sea 'sí'. Si Red está dispuesto, no puede rechazar la oportunidad. -¿Seguro que no quieres comida?-

-Deja que Red te explique lo que estás ofreciendo primero.- dice Edge.

-Suficientemente justo.- dice Sans. Sería un pésimo diplomático de lo contrario, sin dar una mierda la sensibilidad cultural. No es como que Edge no vivió de su comida durante las primeras dos semanas que estuvieron en este universo. Por otra parte, no tenía otra opción en ese entonces. Sans desplaza su peso sobre sus pies. -Y, uh, asunto de tocarnos. No voy a enloquecer si nos chocamos de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Cosas amistosas. Será extraño si tratamos de mantener a 3 metros de distancia los dos todo el tiempo.-

-Cosas amistosas,- se hace eco Edge. Sus ojos son agudos.

-Sí. Como harías con Undyne o Paps.-

Edge levanta una ceja. -¿Quieres que te golpeé en la cara?-

Sans ríe. -De acuerdo. De acuerdo, no. Sólo sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá durante la noche de películas o lo que sea. Pasando la sal. Apretones de manos o palmaditas en los hombros o abrazos, aunque no puedo verte como un tipo que da abrazos. No enloqueceré si me tocas mientras no me estés manoseando.-

-Interesante,- dice Edge. Por un momento, Sans espera que se acerque. Está preparado para ello. Edge solo reajusta su bufanda. -Ten cuidado.-

Antes de que Sans pueda decidir si quiere preguntar sobre qué tener cuidado, Edge gira sobre sus talones y se va. Aparentemente no son de muchas despedidas de donde es Edge.

-Adiós, Edgelord,- Sans le dice. -Trata de no mojar tus zapatos cuando estés regando las flores.-

Por encima de su hombro, Edge le da el dedo.

Sans se dice a sí mismo que no respira más fácil cuando Edge se ha ido.

  
  


***

  
  


-¿Qué significa cuando te ofrezco comida a ti y a Edge?- Sans pregunta.

Parece un buen momento para dejarlo caer sobre Red. Acaban de terminar de cojer. Sans ni siquiera intentó salir del acurrucamiento post-coital, los dos se enredaron uno junto al otro en el colchón de Red. Si va a obtener una respuesta honesta de parte de Red, será ahora. No cuenta como manipulador si Red le hubiera hecho lo mismo a él.

Red parpadea hacia él, lentamente como un gato soñoliento, luego resopla. -Mierda, ¿en serio? Esperaba dejar que eso se alargara un par de meses más.-

-Así de bueno, ¿eh?- Sans dice. Sus dedos trazan ociosamente una vieja grieta en las costillas de Red. Su atención sigue captando el alma maltratada de Red, tratando de averiguar si parece más brillante esta noche. -Edge me dijo que te preguntara.-

-Ese maldito,- dice Red, claramente con cariño. -Bueno, supongo que él es el jefe.-

-Supongo,- dice Sans. Le dice que sí a Red, pero todo el asunto de Red con Edge, que lo llama jefe y lleva el collar, se sienta inquieto en la mente de Sans.

Red lo mira de reojo, divertido por su incomodidad. Luego se encoge de hombros. -La comida es algo incierta en casa. No quedamos muchos, pero siempre hay uno u otro imbécil que acapara comida. Tienes que ganarte la comida. Lucha por ello, o roba, u ... otras cosas.-

Sans mira la cara de Red, su mirada directa e inquebrantable. En cierto punto, la compasión de otras personas simplemente se convierte en otra carga para llevar. Así que Sans dice: -Pobre bastardo. Te obligaron a ser un mimo.-

Una pausa. Entonces Red se ríe, su risa áspera pero real. -No, amigo. Eso no es nada. Me obligaron a hacer animales con globos.-

Sans tiembla. -Eso es enfermo.-

-Una vez hubo teatro comunitario.-

-No me digas más. Mi corazón no puede soportarlo.-

-En mis sueños, todavía veo las marionetas de calcetines.-

-No traigas tus extrañas perversiones en esto.-

Red se ríe de nuevo, esta vez menos agudo, y jala a Sans para besarlo. Eso los distrae a ambos por un par de minutos. Cuando Red lo deja ir, su concentración está un poco difusa, por lo que se le puede perdonar por no entender cuando Red dice: -Es una declaración de intención.-

Sans se limpia la boca con la muñeca y pregunta: -¿Marionetas de calcetines?-

-Tratar de dar comida a la gente, tonto- dice Red. -Es algo que haces para mostrar que quieres darle a eso.-

Sans lo mira fijamente. Red ríe. Sans se las arregla para decir: -He estado coqueteándole a Edge.-

-Y a mí,- dice Red. -Desde la primera hora que aparecimos. Sí. Supongo que fue amor a primera vista.-

-Vete al carajo,- dice Sans, una reacción instintiva que parece más madura que empujar a Red y su estupidez de amor fuera del colchón.

-Al menos tu hermano esperó hasta la cena,- dice Red, aún sonriendo. -Pero todos fueron proactivos y todo.-

-En una escala de frases de coqueteo-, dice Sans, -¿estamos hablando de '¿cuál es tu signo?' o 'lindos zapatos, ¿Quieres cojer?'-

-Más como 'sé mío y si alguien intenta hacerte algo, le arrancaré la garganta',- dice Red. -Pero si no estás relacionado, cojer está un poco implícito. Heh. A veces, si  _ estás _ relacionado.-

Sans se estremece. -Me sorprende que Edge no haya cambiado de opinión y haya decidido arrancarme la cabeza después de todo-.

-Creo que estaba un poco impresionado por tus bolas,- dice Red. -Quiero decir, todo el asunto es que le estás diciendo a alguien que no pueden cuidarse solos y que estarían mejor contigo a cargo.-

-Carajo,- dice Sans, arrastrando una mano por su cara. -Puedes parar ahora.-

-No, se pone mejor,- dice Red, alegremente malicioso. Sans gime. -Mira, sería lo suficientemente loco como para intentarlo con alguien que lleva un collar, especialmente porque mi hermano estaba parado allí, pero al menos tendría sentido. Pero prácticamente te saltaste esa parte e intentaste conseguir él ya mí en un movimiento. Fue genial.-

Sans realmente sólo necesita dejar de hablar. En algún momento, la gente realmente pensó que era genial. No nadie que pasara más de diez minutos con él, pero aún así. Su vida sería mil millones de veces más fácil si sólo se hiciera como Gaster y se negara a comunicarse, excepto en maldito texto críptico.

(No pienses en Gaster).

Red acaricia su mejilla, condescendiente. -No te preocupes, hombre. Nadie resultó herido. Ambos pensamos que eras realmente estúpido.-

-Buena idea- dice Sans.

-Entonces tu hermano también trató de alimentarnos y no es exactamente estilo de monstruo rompe-gargantas, así que pensamos que era algo cultural.-

-No soy del tipo rompe-gargantas.- dice Sans.

-Heh.- Suavemente, las yemas de los dedos de Red rozan la boca de Sans. -Dite a ti mismo lo que quieras, Sansy, pero no intentes decirme estupideces.-

Sans no lo muerde, sobre todo porque Red lo disfrutaría. -Necesitaría una escalera de mano, para empezar.-

-Depende de a quién estés matando,- dice Red, de hecho. -Y con qué los estás matando.-

-¿Podemos no hablar de asesinato mientras estás desnudo?- Sans dice -No. Borra eso. ¿No podemos hablar de asesinato?-

Red le da una sonrisa torcida. -Dame algo mejor que hacer con mi boca.-

-Podrías decirme por qué Papyrus y Edge estaban peleando el otro día,- dice Sans.

-Yo podría.- Red saca los dedos de la boca de Sans y los pasa, como una ligera pluma, a través de su cuello. Justo donde el collar descansaría en Red. -Tendrías que hacer que valga la pena.-

No hay presión detrás de la mano de Red, pero Sans no puede dejar pasar las palabras. Siente como que no puede tener una respiración completa. Empuja la mano de Red, y Red lo deja. Sans no frota el lugar donde estaban los dedos de Red. -Depende de lo que quieras.-

-Responderé a tu pregunta si respondes a una de las mías,- dice Red. - No se puede conseguir algo por nada. Ni siquiera aquí.-

Sería bueno culpar a las tendencias malvadas de Red en su universo de origen. Desafortunadamente, Sans sabe que él sería igual de odioso hacia una persona no-Papyrus haciendo demasiadas preguntas.

-Puedes preguntar,-dice Sans. -No prometo que responderé.-

Red se inclina hacia atrás para mirarlo mejor. Echa un vistazo a las camisas que Sans todavía está usando, y durante un par de segundos, Sans cree que va a salir de esto con una verdad a medias relativamente simple. Bajo HP  _ (vida) _ . Los esqueletos no se enfrían, pero su cuerpo se perdió esa nota. Pero no, Red dice: - De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿cuántos de tus viejos amigos con derechos sabían cómo hacer que te corrieras? -Sans no cree que haya reaccionado, pero debe haberlo hecho; La sonrisa de Red se agudiza. -¿O los pusiste todos sudados y agradecidos y luego te fuiste sin siquiera quitarte los pantalones? Después de todo, sólo eres un esqueleto. No hay nada para que ellos, jeje, te den una mano.-

Al carajo Red y su maldita percepción.

-Me atrapaste,- dice Sans. -Nunca he conocido el toque de un hombre. En el convento, solía soñar con el día en que alguien me mostraría una pene enorme. Tú eres el pene enorme, Red. El pene eres tú.-

Red ríe . -Eso funciona, porque eres una puta vagina. - 

-Nadie me ha tocado como tú antes,- dice Sans.-Eres simplemente malo en eso.-

-Sí, puedo decir que lo odias por la forma en que sigues escalando mi verga.- Red desliza su mano justo debajo de la cintura de los shorts de Sans. Sus dedos están casi calientes al tacto, como si Sans se estuviera enfriando.- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar y que te lo vuelva a mostrar?-

-Respondí tu pregunta, - dice Sans, tratando de no inclinarse hacia Red, sin ser muy exitoso. - Dos de ellas, en realidad.-

-Decir estupideces por un par de minutos no es responder.-

-No es mi culpa que no fueras específico. - dice Sans.

-Es una pena que seas juez, no abogado.- dice Red. - Soy el que tiene la información aquí. Es un mercado de vendedores. Tu respuesta no cuenta. Inténtalo de nuevo. O simplemente olvidemos el juego de las veinte preguntas y te recuerdo por qué sigues regresando.-

-No vas a encontrar mi mal gusto en tipos en mis pantalones.- Los dedos de Red se están arrastrando hacia su sínfisis púbica. Sans se gira, sujetando la mano de Red contra el colchón. Red se ve más interesado. Sans pregunta: -¿Alguna vez no estás caliente?-

-No te diré que no,- dice Red, sin vergüenza. -La vida apesta. Podrías aprovechar y venirte cada que tengas oportunidad.-

-Eso es profundo,- dice Sans. -Sabes, Alphys me dijo una vez que los físicos teóricos son sólo estudiantes de filosofía que pueden hacer matemáticas.-

Pareciendo herido, Red se pone una mano en el pecho. -Oye, sólo digo que estoy preocupado por tu bienestar. ¿Seis años sin que nadie te toque? No me extraña que estés tan jodido.-

-Qué altruista-, dice Sans.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Sólo soy un buen chico.- Red se inclina hacia delante para acariciar con la nariz la mandíbula de Sans, luego su garganta. Su lengua bordea el cartílago de una de las vértebras de Sans. Él murmura: -Seré muy amable contigo si me dejas.-

Sans se rinde. Si va a tener que lidiar con las incómodas consecuencias de cojer con Red, mínimo podría sacarle orgasmos. Engancha sus dedos debajo del esternón de Red, usándolo para arrastrarlo más cerca. Debe ser incómodo pero no realmente doloroso. Red le gruñe. Sans acaricia su boca gruñente y le dice: -No te mantengo cerca para que seas amable conmigo.-

-Aww, cariño-. El gruñido perdura en la voz de Red como una advertencia lejana. -Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar.-

**Author's Note:**

> notas de contenido: abuso físico fuera de la pantalla por parte del niño de un vecino; prostitución implícita (Red); posible perturbación de vergüenza (dependiendo de tu nivel de comodidad), abundan las relaciones disfuncionales.


End file.
